Memories hurt more than words
by DerpMarshallDerp
Summary: Marshall has repressed feelings for Prince Gumball, he can't keep pretending the past never happened anymore. MarshallxGumball yes it's boy boy, don't like? Don't read. (Continuation based on reviews)
1. Chapter 1

-DISCLAIMER-

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters!

This is my First shipping Fanfic so forgive me if it's bad, I will except any feed-back happily!

May continue if I feel like it's worth it! Enjoy~

Marshall sat there in the foreign silence of his quaint home inside of a huge cave, he fumbled with tuning pegs of his guitar.

"So stupid..", he mumbled, half talking about the effort of tuning his guitar, but that wasn't the only annoyance on his mind.

...

Earlier that day he had went with Fiona, cake, and Prince Gumball on an adventure to defeat the Door Lord. When music was mentioned as a key to opening the final door, of course Marshall stepped up to the plate. He began strumming, then started singing a genuine song in his deep, melodic voice, only to be stopped in his tracks by a certain pink prince.

"Marshall, that's too distasteful!" He fumed.

Marshall scowled at him, "Oh, you don't like that?" His eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Or do you just not like me?" He hissed.

Marshall had poured his heart into the song, only to realize that, upon gazing at the prince, he had a stoic and blatant stare. As if it all meant nothing to him, as if Marshall was losing his mind, as if he was just, overreacting.

Marshall suddenly felt as if he had to stop, he lowered his guitar, only to find the prince was still glaring at him. Enraged, the Vampire flew into the prince's bewildered face and snapped.

"STOP STARING AT ME! Ungh, you threw me off!"

...

'Does he even care anymore..?' Marshall thought, blankly strumming on his freshly tuned guitar, 'Why do I even bother when I know it's not going to change things..?'

Finally, he sighed and put his guitar down.

"Okay, Bubba, you win! I can't take the silence anymore, I wish you'd have just pretended I never said anything instead of this! The silence is killing me.."

He confessed his feeling into the air, it didn't solve his problem, but it at least allowed him to vent a little.

"I need you.." He choked, "Even if it's as just a friend.."

He felt hot tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he shook uncontrollably. He sat on his floor and pulled his legs up to his chest, hiding his face behind his heart ached, it was a dull throb that he felt didn't belong there. He was the undead for Glob's sake, he was the guy everyone feared. Yet here he was, crying his eyes out for some pink dude. He stood up and put on a grey hoodie before floating out the door, he raven colored strands fixed themselves in the perfect "bed head" shape without him even touching them.

He floated out into the cool night.

Beyond the cave the full moon was high up in the sky, producing a dull glow over the land of Aaa. Marshall finally made it to the outer wall of the Candy Kingdom, where he stood on the outside staring in.

"I have to see." He sighed into the crisp air.

He became invisible and floated inside the wall, landing as he reached the bubblegum prince's balcony. Slowly, he opened the glass door and walked inside.

He walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping figure, his hands rested in the big pocket on the front of his hoodie.

...

"Y-you kept the shirt I gave you..?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes silly, it's VERY important to me." The Sweet prince chuckled nervously.

"But you never wore it.", Marshall

replied hastily, trying to hide the blush that snuck it's way to his cheeks.

"I wear it all the time!" The prince said, "As pajamas."

...

Marshall was looking at that very shirt, again his heart ached.

"Glob, Bubba, why..?" He whispered, trying to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had went by and Marshall sat at his home, waiting for the prince to speak to him. Gumball never came, and Marshall knew very well he wouldn't. Gumball would be too dignified or embarrassed to approach Marshall, and Marshall had too much pride to approach Gumball. Even with the throb in his heart, Marshall couldn't bring himself to apologize to the prince.

For one, what would he apologize for? Admitting his feelings? Telling the prince the truth?

"Nuts to that." Marshall mumbled as he stared at his ceiling. This had become a daily routine for him, he'd lay in bed until dark and then stare at his ceiling and think. He hadn't left his house since that night.

Suddenly, a knock at his door aroused him. He floated lazily downstairs and opened the door, his stomach twisted in a knot.

"Bubba..?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gumball's POV**

_'What am I doing here? I don't owe him anything..' _

Marshall finally appeared at the door, the prince was taken aback but how _awful_ he looked. Marshall's eyes instantly widened.

"Bubba..?"

"Hey, Marshall.. Can I-... Can I talk to you?" The prince hesitated.

"Um, sure. C'mon in.." Marshall moved to allow the prince through the door, shutting it behind him.

"I'm sure you know what this is about.." The prince said, his hands felt clammy and his throat was dry.

"Marshall.. It's not that I.. Don't feel the same.. It's just.. We could never be together, I'm a prince and my people would never allow for me to be with a man. No matter how much that man made me happy. Plus we're just.. _So, different.." _The prince immediately felt awful, Marshall's face was contorted into some kind of pain and hurt.

"So that's it then?" The vampire choked out, tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Marshall, I'm very sorr-..."

"No you aren't! You just don't understand Bubba! I was foolish for thinking I could tell you how I feel."

"It's not like that, Marshall.." Gumball put a hand on Marshall's shoulder to comfort him, only for Marshall to jerk away.

"Get out..."

"Wha-..?"

"I SAID LEAVE!" The vampire snapped, pointing toward the door, tears still running down his face. "You don't love me... You never have and never will... I'm sorry for causing this and wasting your _precious time_."

Gumball stood there for a moment before bowing his head.

"Have a good day Marshall.." The prince walked out and went back to his kingdom of candy.


End file.
